Josh Uchiha
Josh Uchiha is Master Uchiha's 9-year-old brother in Tokyo, Japan, who is younger by two years. His parents died when he was five, and he was separated from his brother when he was sent to an orphanage farther away. He grew up in his grandmother's care. He loves his "Sobo" greatly. She teaches Josh English, and a lot of things school doesn't teach him. Such as Christianity and the latest political news in Japan. She cares for him greatly and hasn't told him of Master Uchiha being in the United States and avoids the questions Josh asks about him. He wonders what Uchiha is like, how his new life is, and where he is today. Life Before His Parents Died Josh was separated from Uchiha when he was five and had to say "goodbye forever." Before that, Josh was very much spoiled and loved by his grandmother Akina Ine, while the eldest child was verbally abused, kept from him, and mistreated while William and Ai weren't around. From Josh's perspective, he saw Uchiha very little as well as his parents as a young child. William and Ai were always at work, so Akina had to watch the children. While his elder brother was verbally abused and mistreated, Josh was happy and had no idea what was going on. When he started kindergarten, he went to the same kindergarten as his brother went to. He was very good, but his brother was 7 and in the second grade, who was considered a prodigy. Josh never knew a lot about him since he had been prohibited from seeing him much of his young life. When Uchiha had been working too hard, he was tutoring his best friend, doing his own homework, and sleeping late at night. At that time, Ai begun to stay home often, since her children needed her in their lives. She never knew about the abuse, but she knew he was overwelmed with things. He later stopped tutoring so much. Shortly after this, William and Ai went out to dinner one night and died in a car accident. Appearance Josh has short, brown hair, and his father's forest-green eyes and eye shape. He has more of Japanese skin tone than his elder brother. Other than his school uniform, Josh wears a white collared shirt, black and dark red, stripped tie, grey trenchcoat, along with a pair of blue and black checkered pants and a pair of black loafers. He has a similar appearance to Maka Albarn, as well as Castiel and checked pants like Haru Yoshida. His appearance is a combination of all of those characters. Personality Josh is a generally nice and caring person, and tends to let himself get so involved in wanting to know about his brother that he drives ''himself ''insane in the process. He has different traits of his elder brother, such as being nice, friendly, and caring. But Josh doesn't have a bad temper, and especially even one, like Lynn and Linda's. He will get angry quicker than them, but he will try to contain it and not be hostile. He's also a bit curious about other people and ''especially ''Uchiha. He tends to be calm and relaxed, but has a bit of quicker temper than his aunt and future niece. He tends to let things, like insulting names and curses, pass by without him even reacting to them. He ignores insults and curses, and he doesn't speak up or stand up for himself. He justs let it pass by with no problems. Family *William Uchiha (father)- Decreased *Ai Uchiha (mother)- Decreased *Master Uchiha (brother)- Alive *Linda Uchiha Scott (aunt)- Alive *Jeff Scott (uncle)- Alive *Kesha Uchiha (cousin)- Alive *Kaede (cousin)- Alive Future family members *Josephine Lynse-Uchiha (sister-in-law) *Lynn Uchiha (niece)- Alive *Edgar Uchiha (nephew)- Alive *Anne Uchiha (adopted niece)- Alive Future, non-canon family members *Miyako Uchiha (niece) *Evie Uchiha (niece) *Mari Uchiha (niece) *Seth Amir Uchiha (nephew) *Kiyoto Uchiha (nephew) Category:Males Category:UchihaKND's Pages Category:Operatives Category:OCs Category:Uchiha Family